Peacock Miraculous
The is a broochhttps://youtu.be/vtO8bbvmU0g?t=44m8s that, whenever Duusu inhabits it, transforms the wearer into a peacock-themed superhero. It is currently owned by Gabriel Agreste and kept inside a safe behind a painting of Emilie Agreste in the Agreste mansion. The brooch is finally used for the first time in "Mayura", with Nathalie Sancoeur using it to turn into Mayura. Appearance In its camouflaged form, the brooch looks like a peacock with the shape of a peacock's body and head at the bottom center and with nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it. When charged, the brooch changes from nine feather segments to five. Its main color is dark blue, while the crystals on the top of each segment are pink. The lower part of the Miraculous also changes from the body of a peacock into a single tear drop. Abilities The Peacock Miraculous grants its wielder superhuman characteristics of speed, endurance, and strength.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1054727229526237184 It also has the ability to bring someone's despair/emotions to life in the form of a sentimonster who is resembled as a beast. The cause of this is mostly to get the target out of a hopeless situation. To achieve this, the Miraculous' wielder has to pluck a feather from the hand fan, charge it with energy and send it on its way (in a manner similar to blowing a kiss) to the person who has to be protected. The feather then phases into an object which the target owns, possessing it, thus making it possible for the wielder to summon the sentimonster and to create a telepathic connection between themself and the person they want to save. The wielder of the Miraculous also has the power to renounce the sentimonster they created, making it disappear as fast as it had appeared in the first place, and to purify the feather they originally charged with energy. Once the feather is charged, it becomes an Amok, similar to how a butterfly becomes an akuma once charged by the Butterfly Miraculous. List of owners Wielders Keepers until their dissolution. }} Sightings Episodes Trivia * Peacocks are a symbol of integrity, vision, and vibrancy. * In the theme song, the Peacock Miraculous briefly appears in its disguised form inside the Miraculous jewelry box. * As noted during an event with the writers, it was "weird" that Plagg didn't recognize it when he and Adrien looked inside the safe in "Volpina".Recording covering the information revealed by the writers on May 17, 2017 (exact moment here). **It has been confirmed that the jewel stored in the safe at that time was not the real Peacock Miraculous, merely a copy created by Gabriel Agreste. However, the Peacock Miraculous shown in "Mayura" is clearly the real Miraculous, shown by it being in its charged state, which is activated by having a kwami in its Miraculous.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1058721819841179648 * As seen in "The Collector", the Miraculous spellbook has a different depiction of the Peacock Miraculous. In the book, it appears to be blue with five tail feathers. ** In "Mayura", the Peacock Miraculous uses the five-feathered design when inhabited by Duusu, and the nine-feathered design when in its disguised form. * The Peacock Miraculous is currently "damaged," according to Gabriel Agreste, which results in it causing an adverse effect upon its holder when being used. This is demonstrated by Nathalie coughing and fatigued as result of using it after she detransforms. It is the only Miraculous that is known to be damaged, however, how such a thing happens has yet to be revealed. ** Since Miraculous jewels are negatively impacted when a Kwami transforms its owner while holding another object, it could be possible Dusuu was absorbed with another object. ** It's also possible that Duusu got ill before or after her jewel was used resulting in her illness transferring to her holders. * The Peacock and Butterfly Miraculouses have rather similar powers, including charging small things with magic to infect objects of specific people and telepathic communication with them. ** Interestingly, both Miraculouses take the form of brooches which may cast light on the fact that they own such similar powers. ** Coincidentally, both are currently kept by Gabriel Agreste. ** They are also both currently used for evil purposes. * Like the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous, the legacy of Kǒngquè dates back to Ancient China and over 5000 years old. * It is revealed it the episode Reflekdoll that the transformation phrase is "Spread my feathers" and the detransformation phrase is "Fall my Feathers". de:Pfauen-Miraculous es:Miraculous del Pavo Real fr:Miraculous du Paon pl:Miraculum Pawia pt-br:Miraculous do Pavão ru:Камень Павлина Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Miraculouses Category:Jewelry